Without U i'M Nothing
by irLanDa
Summary: Harry sospecha que Draco se esta introduciendo demasiado en las artes oscuras, pero no se atreve a delatarlo pues siente algo por el. Mientras tanto Draco intenta hacerle la vida imposible a Harry, y lo logra.


Advertencias: este fic es SLASH, si no te gustan este tipo de fics por favor no continúes leyendo.  
  
Nota: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.  
  
Capítulo 1: You Make Me Ill  
  
12:30 p.m... Sala Gryffindor... Harry se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, sudando frío, respiraba con dificultad, su cicatriz estaba ardiendo, sentía como si le estuvieran presionando la frente con tanta fuerza, que solo evitaba gritar porque miraba a sus compañeros profundamente dormidos y no quería causar problemas. Al cabo de un rato, sentía que se ahogaba en la habitación, necesitaba tomar aire fresco, o al menos salir a los pasillos del castillo para distraerse un poco, el insomnio lo invadía, el dolor se había agotado, solo le quedaba esperar a que amaneciera para que despertaran sus amigos.  
  
Salió de la sala, los pasillos, completamente solos, nisiquiera había fantasmas andando por ahí, solo se escuchaba el eco de los zapatos de Harry al hacer contacto con el suelo. Decidió ir a la cocina a comer algo, pero no contaba con la presencia de cierto rubio, que no se había percatado de su presencia, que parecía estar leyendo algo, muy sospechosamente, pero no se alcanzaba a apreciar con exactitud qué era lo que leía.  
  
Harry, evitando a Draco, cambió de ruta y tomó otro camino hacia la cocina, aunque dudaba si ir o no porque conociendo a Draco, si éste lo veía lo acusaría con Snape.  
  
-Bah, si me acusa de estar fuera del dormitorio a esta hora se delatará él mismo, así que no le convendría decir lo que pase- Pensó Harry.  
  
En eso, Harry escuchó un sonido extraño proveniente de su lado trasero, y volteó para ver de que se trataba, no encontró nada pero, al regresar su rostro a su posición original, encontró la cara de Draco sólo a unos centímetros de la de él.  
  
-Ah!-exclamó Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, no asustado, más bien sorprendido, no esperaba encontrárselo tan cerca... de hecho no esperaba que Draco se percatara de su presencia.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí- dijo Draco con un tono malvado y una sonrisa perversa, muy parecida a la de su padre -Potter, el grandioso Harry Potter, que suerte la mía de encontrarme frente a frente con usted Sr. Potter-.  
  
-No digas estupideces Malfoy- respingó Harry.  
  
-Puedo decirlas si me da la gana, Potter-.  
  
-Cierto, puedes decirlas si tu quieres- Contestó Harry con tono sarcástico -¿Qué te parece si tu sigues diciendo tus tonterías, y yo me retiro a mi dormitorio a descansar un poco?-.  
  
Harry pasó por un lado de Draco dirigiéndose a la sala común Gryffindor, pero no avanzó ni un metro cuando Draco lo tomó por la muñeca y lo jaló hacia él, diciéndole muy lentamente al oído:  
  
-Tú no te vas de aquí-.  
  
-¡Suéltame Malfoy!-. Exclamó Harry safando su brazo de la mano de Draco, lo que provocó que a Draco se le cayera el libro que se encontraba leyendo.  
  
Al caer el libro, un resplandor dorado salió de el, y el libro comenzó a gritar tan recio que podría haber despertado a todo Hogwarts. Draco inmediatamente cambio la expresión de su rostro, sus ojos y su boca se abrieron con expresión de susto al mismo tiempo que cerraba el libro y se alejaba corriendo por los pasillos del castillo.  
  
Harry sabia que corría peligro estando ahí, más de un maestro había despertado, lo mas seguro, y no tardarían en estar ahí averiguando que castigo seria el mas adecuado para el.  
  
De pronto, escuchó voces, la Profesora McGonagall y el Profesor Snape se acercaban a toda prisa.  
  
"Maldición, hubiera traído la capa de invisibilidad"- Pensaba mientras corría a toda prisa hacía la sala común Gryffindor.  
  
Llegó a su dormitorio sano y salvo, los maestros no se percataron de su ausencia en el salón Gryffindor, o al menos eso quería creer, estaba demasiado cansado y necesitaba dormir, a primera hora tenía clase de vuelo con Madam Hooch y no quería caer de su escoba a 15 metros de altura.  
  
Se recostó en su cama, intentando dormir, pero era imposible: el recuerdo de la cara de Draco a tan poca distancia, la sensación al sentirlo hablar tan cerca, el aire que exhalaba, lo podía sentir, tibio, dulce, pero a la vez tan amargo. Los ojos penetrantemente grises del rubio fijados en los de Harry como si intentara matarlo con una sola mirada. La sonrisa, excitantemente malvada. Mientras pensaba esto, Harry, sin darse cuenta, iba acercando sus dedos a sus labios... lentamente comenzó a frotarlos, haciendo un intento por crear la misma sensación que provocaba el oxigeno de Malfoy al llegar a los labios de Harry, claro, fue un intento inútil, jamás podría compararse esa sensación con la que provoco Draco. En eso, reaccionó:  
  
-¡Whoa!- exclamó abriendo los ojos -que demonios estoy pensando, es absurdo ¡Ya duérmete Harry, duerme y deja de pensar esas tonterías- Se dijo a sí mismo.  
  
Poco después despertó, bañado en sudor, agitado, se sentía raro, y no era precisamente la cicatriz su problema, mas bien, su problema tenía nombre, y hasta cuerpo.  
  
Draco.  
  
Había soñado con él, no lo pudo evitar. Se sentó, y se puso a recordar su sueño. Se encontraban él y el apuesto rubio charlando en una sala completamente desconocida para él. Y de la nada, Draco cambia de asiento, deja la silla en la que estaba sentado para cambiarla por las piernas de Harry, le tomo el mentón, le voltea la cara y comenzó a besarle el cuello, lentamente... de abajo hacia arriba, hasta llegar al oído, el cual recorrio con su lengua. Después, inesperadamente, Draco toma el cabello de Harry, y bruscamente lo jala hacia atrás, dando lugar para poder morder el exquisito cuello de Harry, doloroso, sí, pero a la vez delicioso, después soltaba su cabello y le implantaba un beso que succionaba todo su aire. Al mismo tiempo que lo besaba, sentía sus manos acariciando su cuerpo bajando lentamente... desde el pecho... llegando al abdomen... al vientre y...  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Harry! Tierra llamando a Harryyyyyyyyyy !!!-.  
  
-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Qué sucede Ron?-.  
  
-¡Heh! Nada! Solo que tengo 15 minutos hablándote y tu pareciera que estas poseído. ¡Vamos! Levántate y vistete rápido si no quieres ser reportado por Madam Hooch, estamos retrasados en su clase.  
  
Harry se sintió confundido, estaba soñando despierto, pero parecía tan real... tan real que tuvo que pedirle a Ron que lo esperase afuera, mientras se vestía, puesto que tenía que cambiar sus sábanas ya que estaban algo húmedas, y mientras todo regresaba a la normalidad.(n\a: si tienen una mente pervertida entenderán :P)  
  
Tomó su Saeta De Fuego y se dirigió a los jardines de Hogwarts, sólo, pues Harry había demorado tanto que Ron decidió ir a tomar la clase sin Harry.  
  
Llegó al fin, y para su mala suerte (o buena suerte, en su defecto) lo primero que vio fue un uniforme verde, montado en una Nimbus 2001, que llevaba en sus adentros a un arrogante rubio, si, arrogante, pero tan exquisito a la vista de Harry.  
  
Con sólo verlo se sonrojo, desvió la mirada, al mismo tiempo que intentaba desviar su mente de aquel sueño que había tenido esa misma noche, porque sabía que recordar ese sueño iba a tener consecuencias, tales como una leve erección enfrente de todo Gryffindor acompañado de Slytherin, así que decidió entablar conversación con alguien.  
  
Bueno almenos esas eran sus intenciones hasta que...  
  
-¡Potter! ¡Harry Potter!-. Gritó Madam Hooch.  
  
-¿Si, Profesora?-.  
  
-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? 10 puntos menos a Gryffindor por tu irresponsabilidad-.  
  
Después comenzó la clase. Madam Hooch les puso un ejercicio algo peligroso: tenían que elevarse 15 metros, después bajar a toda velocidad hacia el piso y antes de chocar, frenar la escoba y seguir horizontalmente.  
  
Harry lo hizo excelentemente. Draco no corrió la misma suerte.  
  
Venía demasiado aprisa, no alcanzó a frenar. Se estrelló en el suelo.  
  
Esa imagen desgarro a Harry. Draco, tirado en el suelo sollozando, una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, no se sabia si era por dolor, o por coraje de haber hecho el ridículo frente a su enemigo, Potter.  
  
Harry no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a ayudarlo, le extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, y a cambio, sólo recibió un manotazo por parte de Draco, apartando la mano de Harry de el, e intentando ocultar las lagrimas, y el dolor, porque había sido una caída muy fuerte.  
  
-Aleja tu sucia mano de mi, Potter.  
  
Harry se sintió fatal. Solo dio media vuelta, y regreso con Hermione y Ron, con la imagen de la cara de asco que puso Draco cuando Harry le dio su mano.  
  
Hermione y Ron lo miraron sorprendidos.  
  
La clase terminó. Los alumnos regresaron a sus respectivos salones.  
  
La etapa de angustia de Harry por la reacción de Draco había terminado, seguía la etapa de coraje. Estaba enojado por la respuesta de Draco.  
  
-Hermione, Ron- Los llamó Harry.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Harry?- contestaron los dos al unísono.  
  
-Esta noche...- contestó Harry -mi cicatriz comenzó a dolerme otra vez. Me sentía mal y decidí dar un paseo por el castillo.  
  
-Harry eso está mal te lo he dicho mil veces no debes de...-.  
  
-Calla Hermione! Déjame contarles-.  
  
-Uhm... o.k. prosigue-.  
  
-Gracias. Como les decía decidí dar un paseo por Hogwarts, me dirigía a la cocina a comer algo, y me topé con Malfoy. Yo lo vi primero a el, y el no se había percatado de mi presencia, y pude observar que estaba leyendo un libro, que después se le calló (no quiso contarles como estuvo que se le calló, no quería sonrojarse al estar hablando de Malfoy) y al caerse, se reflejó una luz dorada y después el libro comenzó a gritar y gritar, hasta que Malfoy lo cerró y se fue corriendo-.  
  
-¡Ah! Era un libro que no tenía porque estar en manos de Malfoy, esos libros gritan cuando están en manos de personas que no deberían tenerlos en su poder. De seguro le hizo algún hechizo para que no hiciera ruido y... al caerse el libro, el hechizo se rompió y comenzó a gritar-.  
  
-Nada bueno se ha de traer entre manos Malfoy- Comentó Ron.  
  
-Pues si, pero ese ya no es nuestro problema- Advirtió Harry.  
  
-Eso es cierto Harry-. Terminó Hermione.  
  
Los tres gryffindors se dirigían a la sala común, pero mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, no pudieron evitar escuchar a la Profesora McGonagall decirle al Profesor Dumbledore:  
  
-Profesor, uno de los libros de Artes Oscuras ha desaparecido de la zona restringida de la biblioteca-.  
  
-¿No lo ha tomado ningún profesor?-.  
  
-No, Profesor, le he preguntado a todos los profesores de Hogwarts y ninguno lo tiene. Sospechaba de Lucius Malfoy, ya ve que estará en el castillo por algún tiempo, pero el no lo tomó-.  
  
Los tres pequeños observaban la conversación a escondidas, cuando una voz un poco tenebrosa resonó el oído de Harry, haciendo que éste diera un pequeño salto.  
  
-No es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Potter-.  
  
-Lo sentimos Profesor Snape, íbamos pasando y...-.  
  
-Esa no es excusa Potter, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor-.  
  
Los chicos siguieron caminando hacia su sala, renegando por los puntos que les quitó Snape.  
  
-Pareciera que Snape trabaja sólo en quitarnos puntos-. Dijo Ron con un tono amargo.  
  
-Sí, Ron, usa cualquier excusa para quitarnos puntos-. Agregó Hermione.  
  
-Harry, ¿qué piensas? ¿Por qué no dices nada?- Preguntó Ron.  
  
-El libro del que hablaba la Profesora McGonagall- Contestó Harry -puedo estar seguro que se trata del libro que tenía Malfoy en sus manos esta noche-.  
  
-¡Es cierto! Dijiste que el libro gritaba, son los libros de la zona restringida los que hacen eso cuando están en malas manos-. Exclamó Hermione.  
  
-Pero... ¿Qué hacía Malfoy con un libro de artes oscuras?- Preguntó Harry.  
  
-Bueno, recuerda que en la familia Malfoy todos son mortífagos, Harry, y Draco no creo que sea la excepción- Aclaró Ron.  
  
-Tienes razón, Ron- respondió Harry.  
  
En eso, Hermione puso cara de susto.  
  
-¡¿Qué tienes Hermione?!- Preguntó Ron algo alarmado.  
  
-Todos sabemos que las artes oscuras giran entorno... a...-.  
  
-A Voldemort- completó Harry, al notar que Hermione no se atrevía a pronunciar ese nombre.  
  
-Así es, Harry... y... tu cicatriz... dices que estuvo ardiendo...- dijo preocupada.  
  
Harry solo echó una mirada al cielo, suspiró, sabía, podía sentir que algo malo iba a suceder.  
  
Notas Adicionales: Bueno pues este es mi primer fic haber que les parece espero que lo lean y den su opinión. Va dedicado a Agatha NecroPrincess que fue quien me dio la idea de leer y escribir fics y pues... nomás ^_^. Ya tengo la idea mas o menos para el segundo capitulo así que creo que saldrá pronto. 


End file.
